Chapter 3 of finding the cullenskatherines back
by MsLovelyAngel
Summary: Bella is trying to figure out what to do after she heard the shocking news about Katherine and Edwards past together.


Chapter 3

As Bella sat in the back of Damon's car, she stared out of the window wondering how to get in touch with Alice, how to tell this new information to Jacob without his phasing out and going to find Edward and probably ripping his head off. But mainly all she could really think about was Edward and how and why did he betray her.

"Bella, are you ok?" Stefan asked sitting next to her in the backseat.

"Of course she's not ok." Damon said looking into the rearview mirror at Stefan. "We just told her the worst news of her entire life."

"So now we gotta figure out a way to stop Katherine from getting to Bells here." Damon continued as he stared a hole into her face. But Bella did nothing but stare out the window.

As the Salvatores pull up in front of Bella's house, Bella finally speaks as she gets out of the car. "So how do we stop that bitch Katherine?"

"Ah, she speaks, speak again vampire-lover, Damon says sarcastically. Bella rolls her eyes at Damon.

"Shut up Damon", Stefan says.

Damon and Stefan began fighting, Charlie heard the commotion and comes outside with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Bells" he says looking at Damon and Stefan as the fight stopped as soon as he reached the door to step outside.

"Hey dad" Bella said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Who are these guys?" Charlie asked Bella.

"This is Stefan and Damon, they're cousins of Edward." Bella says.

"So they're Cullens too?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We're cousins by marriage." Damon says glaring at Charlie.

"We are just trying to find out where our cousin went." Stefan says.

"Well if you need any help trying to find him let me know." Charlie says.

"Nice try dad, but don't worry about it. Don't want you to lose any sleep over it." Bella says knowing that he was only trying to be nice.

"Thank you anyways, Mr. Swan." Stefan says nicely.

"Just call me Charlie." Charlie says.

But before Charlie could walk away Damon said "Hey Charlie, do you know where to get some nice….warm... blood around here?"

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

But before Damon could finish what he was going to say Stefan rushed toward Charlie and grabbed his head, looked deep into his eyes and compelled him to forget what Damon had said and said that it was a joke and to laugh and walk away. And to only remember that the cousins of Edward stopped by. Charlie went back into the house.

"Damon, this is wolf country, we don't know their rules so if you want to get back to Mystic Falls in one piece, let's try to act like humans until this issue on how to kill Katherine is handled." Stefan said angrily.

"So how do we kill her?" Bella says.

"She won't try anything if Klaus is here." Damon says.

"So call Klaus up…and tell him to get his ass up here." Bella says.

"We can't" Stefan says.

"Why not?" Bella says.

"Because he won't come unless he's getting some in return." Damon says leaning against his car.

"What would he want?" Bella asked.

"Information." Damon replied.

"On why she wants to kill you and we can't let Klaus have that much information." Stefan says.

"Is there more than Edward that she wants to kill me for?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes and no. But we can't tell you what else." Stefan says

"Only Edward can tell you…" Damon says as he gets into the car with Stefan and drive off.

After the Salvatores left to figure out a plan on how to kill Katherine without getting Klaus involved. She went to write her daily unanswered emails to Alice.

Alice, I need your help… I don't know if you know this name because Katherine Pierce is trying to kill me and she's coming to Forks. It's because of Edward…he got her pregnant and now she's looking for me. But Damon and Stefan Salvatores came to help me figure it out. I don't know what but there's more to this and only Edward can tell me. This just might be the death of me or the death of Edward. Either way someone is going pay for this.

To be continued… Chapter 4 coming soon


End file.
